My Huntsman, My Prince
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: Snow comes to a very important realization concerning both William and the Huntsman. *UPDATE COMING SOON*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Huntsman, My Prince

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing: **Snow/Huntsman

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: Un-Betaed, **OCC-ness (Also I am not sure why the Huntsman's name is Eric, but that will not be his name in my fic)

**Summary: **Snow comes to a sudden realization, changing the way she views the Huntsman.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing, and I make no money from this fic.

**Timeline:** Set after the death of Gus, but before Ravenna tricks Snow White in the forest.

**Author's note: **I am all for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. As an aspiring author, I thoroughly enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Flames however are uncalled for and will be reported. Thank you.

**Snow's POV**

My eyes drift over to where William sat with his eyes closed, in between Muir and Beith at the campfire. I should be happy that William is here, that he risked his life to ensure the continuation of mine. I should be happy that I am reunited with my childhood friend, that I have the opportunity to witness the man he has become and not the boy that I remember. I should just be happy with the fact that he came back for me.

Somewhere deep down inside I am happy, thrilled even. I longed for many years to know whether he survived Ravenna's attack on my father's kingdom. I cringed at the thought and cried every night when I was locked in that tower, thinking about the possibility that his blood was spilled by the hands of Ravenna's henchmen. That did not happen. I wished for him alive, and now that my wish has finally come true I can be somewhat at ease. I smile at that knowledge.

But something seems…off. I always imagined that when I saw William again, it would be from a distance. We would share a moment of complete silence and merely stare into each other's eyes with fascination and wonder. A tiny tear would form in the corner of my eye. The corner of his mouth would curl upwards into a smile. The eagerness to come closer to me would shine though every fiber of his being. Similarly, I would yearn to touch him just to reassure myself that he was real and not a figment of my imagination.

When I think about it now however, I realize that I do want to touch William, but only to squeeze his shoulder and give him a pat on the back.

I shake my head in sadness. I am resolved to believe that Ravenna's bitterness and pain must have affected me and those I love. Everything that Ravenna touches either physically or through her dark influence withers away and dies. The first was my father, then the majority of the people in my kingdom, followed by the land of my kingdom as well. And now gone is the belief that the Duke's son and I would ever be more than friends.

A deep laugh brings me out of my reverie. I do not have to look to know that that laugh belongs to my Huntsman. I grin at the idea that he is _my _Huntsman. I do however turn my head, gazing at him in all his glory. When I first met him I did not think of him as anything more than a miserable, grief-laden drunkard. I even doubted him as a proper huntsman, despite the fact that he had found me rather quickly during my time in the dark forest. Of course, my opinion on his fighting capabilities changed when he'd slain my enemies on numerous occasions to save my life.

Actually a lot of my opinions about him have changed over the course of my weeks knowing him. When I first met him I had asked him why he drank so heavily, if either to quell his conscious or to drown out his sorrows. When he brushed me off, challenging my youth against my experience with sorrow, I decided without delay that he was not the sort of person that I should meddle with. I believed him to be too mysterious, and mysterious men often were dangerous men. Finn proved that.

When he left me at the village with the women and children, I felt an emotion that I could and cannot describe. I had believed in his word that he would deliver me safely to the Duke's castle and I could not understand why he was so willing to change his mind and leave me behind. I know that the blame is only my own: I should have revealed my identity to him in the dark forest the minute I realized that Ravenna had failed to do so. But I felt so betrayed by his actions and the disastrous effects of it, that when Finn and his men burned the waterside village, I felt nothing but hopelessness and disappointment towards the Huntsman. Yet he surprised me yet again when he returned for me, choosing me over whatever his initial thoughts were for leaving me in the first place.

Even now as I stare at the Huntsman from across the campfire, my opinion of him is changing yet again. He is an intelligent man, more than capable and skilled at his craft of hunting. He has a conscious. And though he may be grief-ridden and prone to excessive drinking, he does indeed have a heart of gold hidden somewhere inside of him. Moreover, I do believe that I am the first person in many a year to have seen this caring side of him.

As if he could hear my thoughts about him, the Huntsman looked at me, his eyes catching mine over the blaze of the fire. Neither myself, nor the Huntsman moved, both of us instead choosing only to stare at each other. The corners of his mouth curved upwards into a small smile. The weight of his gaze set my cheeks aflame. His eyes so blue, twinkled in what could only be described as pure mischief. What was my Huntsman thinking in that clever mind of his? I yearned to find out, but I felt bogged down under his intense watch. Indeed, I was rooted to the very spot that I sat in and I found said spot to be quite comfortable. Having the Huntsman look upon me in such a way made me feel alive. I felt tingly from the tips of my fingers down to the each of my toes, but the strangest feeling resided in my belly. It wasn't nausea that I was feeling, but every time my Huntsman looked upon me, I felt the need to hold that part of my body, as if my stomach would escape and flee if I didn't.

The Huntsman quirked an eyebrow then, his focus shifting downwards momentarily before resuming their original position. Startled slightly, I too looked down at myself to see what had caught his interest. A part of me wanted to laugh: Lost in my thoughts I had clutched my belly. I shrugged of my embarrassment. He chuckled at my antics and then gestured to the empty space to his left in invitation.

"Princess," he greeted me cordially when I finally moved to sit next to him. "How do you fare on this night?"

I was well aware that I sat much closer than was needed, but I could not help myself. Some invisible force pulled me closer to this man and I could not resist its strength. I had no desire to resist it. "I would fare even better Huntsman if you referred to me only by Snow. You called me as such before you discovered my true identity, and I would appreciate it if you continued to do so," I replied quietly.

He nodded but leaned in closer as if to tell me a secret. "May I tell you something Snow?" His face was so close to mine that I could feel the wisps of his breath as they danced lightly across my nose and lips. I shivered but said nothing, listening intently for his response.

"I too would fare better on this night if you referred to me by my true name and not my title," he said amused.

I chuckled though mostly at my own stupidity than at his jest. "Forgive me dear sir," I swooned, placing the back of my hand against my forehead. "Please grace me with your name so that I may make my apologies to you."

I chuckled again but was silenced by his hand on my cheek. His facial expressions turned serious then, his brow scrunched up in a slight frown. He stroked me as a man would his wife—a touch so gentle and full of tenderness. I covered his hand with mine.

"If anyone should apologize princess, then it should be me," he said remorsefully, but I couldn't bear to see the look of failure on his face.

"Please don't," I tried but the Huntsman refused to let me speak. He placed a single finger against my lips.

"Since I met you Snow, I have done nothing but fail you. I feel as though my entire life has been full of nothing but failures. I have lost everything Princess, everything." The Huntsman looked down at the wineskin he held in his other hand. "You were right to ask me why I drink. I guess…I guess I drink as I do to forget Princess. To forget about the lives I have taken during the wars, and to forget about those I once loved who are here no more."

Disgusted, he threw the wineskin into the bushes. "Many times you've nearly died because of my ignorance, but I promise that I can do better." My Huntsman shook his head immediately. "No, I will do better by you Princess if you would give me another chance. Please," he begged.

Momentarily at a loss for words, I did nothing but stare into the blue depths of his eyes. I knew that it must have taken a great deal of courage (or a huge swig of wine) for my Huntsman to confess the strains on his heart. I longed to forget who we were or where we were and just take him in my arms but I couldn't. So I settled for squeezing his hand, bringing the calloused flesh to my lips for a kiss.

"It worries me Huntsman that you feel the need to apologize to me for any reason. But if doing so will put your honorable soul at ease, then I will gladly forgive you. Forever and always," I whispered at the end.

He gave me the most heartwarming smile that I had ever seen and returned to his relaxed position against the boulder to our backs. He loosely wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body though not obscenely so. To anyone who inquired it would appear that I was simply cold and the Huntsman provided me with warmth. I knew better.

"So what is your true name Huntsman? If I had to guess I would say your name reflects your bravery and means something strong," I said. My Huntsman laughed out loud, attracting the attention of a few of the dwarves before they grew bored watching us and went back to their doings.

"I have never associated my name with anything brave Snow," he said in his Scottish drawl. He tried to avoid my question, raising a piece of his bread to my lips but I defiantly refused. My Huntsman saw the challenge in my eyes: if he did not tell me his name then I would not eat. It was silly I know, but I was in a playful mood.

He mock sighed. "My name is Logan."

I took a bite of the bread, chewing slowly as I mulled over his confession. "That indeed is a strong Celtic name if I recall correctly. And its meaning is defined as hollow. Are you hollow Huntsman—Logan?" I asked in fun.

My Huntsman spared a glance at me, his smile matching my own. He pulled me closer to his side. "Not anymore."

Please Read and Review

[Also this story was intended to be a one-shot but if you want, then I will continue it. Let me know. Thanks]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Major thanks to those who have reviewed and wished for me to continue this story. I absolutely love the movie (seen it 5 times now) and I have many ideas in store for this fanfic. So as long as you guys crave more chapters, I will be more than happy to oblige. **

(Note: To Horserider: Thank you so much for telling me that. It was driving me crazy lol. It escaped my knowledge that Eric was the huntsman's name in the novel. Makes sense though. Either way, I hope no one minds that I gave him a name-change. The name Logan suits my story a little better because of its meaning. Any who, on with the show!)

**Huntsman's POV**

By the gods Snow is striking. Whoever believes or once believed that Ravenna was the fairest in the land is nothing but a fool. Anyone with proper eyes could see just how magnificent the young princess was and want to bask in her pure radiance. I yearn to tell her what I think of her. Weak as water am I that I cannot utter the words to her face, but every time I get the urge to do so, I am thrust back into reality. We live here in this world where Snow is a princess and I am a scraggly huntsman with nothing to offer her. Nothing except my heart that is.

Yet I am smart enough to know that my heart alone could never be enough. Loathe as I am to admit it, she deserves a man more like the Duke's son William. Do not get me wrong, I do not like the sniveling, cheeky little brat. Constantly he gives me challenging looks as if to say that now that he has arrived I should bugger off. Ha! Did he really think that he alone could protect our precious princess? Skillful with a bow he is. I will credit him that. But that pup has yet to experience a half of what I have in my life, living a cozy existence behind his father's palace walls as he has.

Aside from my dislike for him, William could give the princess things that I could not. Most importantly, he could give her a proper future. Being the Duke's son, he was fully entitled to take her hand in marriage and become King without the royal court throwing a fit. Just as such he could provide her with a proper heir, one fit to take the throne one day.

Could I provide her with marriage and a babe like William can? Sure. However I am not of royal blood, nor will I ever be. It is for that reason that I must learn to control my emotions and keep still my tongue lest I speak my heart and lose what little I have with Snow as it is. If I must make do with her friendship alone to ensure the survival of her future, then so be it.

I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts, but to no avail. So instead, I look around to those near me noticing that the princess was not one of them. My raging inner monologue of Snow compelled me to go in search of her.

One of the dwarves, Coll, said that Snow had stepped away for a few moments in need of privacy. I nodded, concluding that I would anxiously wait a few more minutes for her return. The idea that the princess had most likely stepped away to relieve herself had crept into my mind. Still when a few minutes turned into a quarter candle mark, I went in search of her to make sure that she was alright. I decided not to disturb the others who were turning in for the night including William who was already fast asleep.

"Typical," I grumbled to myself.

I thought I would find Snow wandering aimlessly throughout the dense brush, as she was accustomed in doing, or more embarrassing, crouched down behind a tree. Those were the scenarios I had prepared for. Certainly, I did not expect the sight that graced my eyes. Nearby our campsite was a little stream, one that I had fully intended on making use of when my companions had all fallen asleep. A man sometimes needs to be left alone with his thoughts after all.

But it seemed that the Princess had beaten me to it. Currently she was seated on the riverbank, stripped down to only her thin grey under dress. Gone were her leather pants also, my eyes feasting on the sight of her bare legs. For a small moment I almost felt bad for cutting her dress to such a short length in the dark forest. Almost.

With a smile firmly on my face, I was content to silently watch Snow from the distance at where I stood. Her back, completely unmarred, faced me. The thin straps of her dress were pushed down and off her shoulders. Snow's raven-colored hair, nearly the length of her waist, cascaded over her right shoulder. I shivered at the idea of ever getting the chance to run my fingers through those soft tresses.

Even from where I stood I could hear the slight tune that she hummed while she cleansed herself with a strip of cloth. A part of me felt like a dirty old man, peeking at jewels meant to be hidden. I knew that not to be the case because I was not spying on her. No good-natured man would dare spy on the Princess. I was merely keeping an eye on her to ensure her safety. At least that was my intention until I stepped wrong, breaking a small branch under the weight of my foot succeeding in attracting the Princess's attention to my presence.

Snow jumped and immediately pulled her dress up to her neck. Frantically she searched for the intruder and only when her eyes landed on my figure did she visibly relax.

"Logan you startled me," she said, turning back to the task of her bath. "Stealth is clearly not your strong suit."

"Forgive me Snow for I did not know that you were having a bath. I will take my leave of you," I said respectfully. She stopped me when I turned to go.

"Never did I ask you to leave Huntsman." Snow pulled up the straps of her dress, turning to look at me coyly.

"Nor did you ask me to stay," I retorted.

The Princess tilted her head as a deer would when listening to the wind. She beckoned me closer with the crook of her finger. "Come. Sit. And do away with your shirt."

I raised an eyebrow at her third command. "I hate to break it to you princess, but I don't like my women pushy. I usually prefer wine and a meal before I begin to remove any clothing." Even as I spoke the words I couldn't prevent the full-fledged grin I now sported.

Snow dipped her bath cloth into the water, wringing away the excess. Her eyes trailed the expanse of my body, beginning with my eyes, then my chest, my legs and then back to my eyes. "I had no idea that I was your woman Huntsman."

I nearly died inside from her statement. By the gods, this girl will be the ruin of me! I knew that I should have excused myself from her presence. I should have made up some pathetic excuse to return to the others at the campfire. I knew that I should have simply walked away from her, but like the sap that I am I did the opposite: I removed my shirt and sat next to her.

Neither of us said anything for quite some time after that. The moment I was seated Snow's delicate hands reached up, removing the bandages from my shoulder and my side. She hissed out loud when she came face to face with the angry, red and torn patches of my skin. I snorted. Funny she would utter a sound of pain when it was I who bore the wounds.

Snow went about gingerly washing my injuries, her fingers trailing around them in the cloth's wake. The heat of her touch seemed to ease the sting while causing a great ache in my heart. The soft pads of her fingers made tiny goose pimples rise on my skin. It was a pleasurable sensation.

When she finished, she pulled out a small pouch from one of the folds of her discarded outer dress. When she opened it I understood it be a healing salve.

"One of the women from the village gave it to me. She believed it would be of use during our travels, though she did say that it would be you Logan who would need it more so than I." I replied with a grunt. If only Snow knew just what it was that I needed and craved more than anything.

"It is my duty to protect you Princess. If it were indeed you who were in need of this salve instead then it would surely prove my inability to defend and serve wouldn't it?"

We glance at each other before we burst into laughter. "Yes my protector—my hero who sports more wounds than I do fingers. Your wounds are your own you know, just as they are mine Logan. Each one you bear-each battle scar-you bear having known me. I say that each one should be known as badges of honor to be respected."

Such words of wisdom coming from a girl barely into her maturity astounded me. I did not know what to do or say in response to the woman who sat across from me. I may surpass her in years but never could my brain function in such a way as hers to put together words such as that. Truly every part of Snow was magnificent and in a rare moment I was at a loss for words.

I was nervous that Snow might be discouraged by my growing silence but I soon discovered that she had other ideas in mind. As I sat there flabbergasted by her unabashed praises, she leaned forward and proceeded to kiss every single gash, nick and scratch that littered my stomach, chest, neck and shoulders. Starting from the gash to the left of my belly button—a gift given to be by that bastard Finn—her blood red lips set about on a fiery trail upwards, not stopping until she reached a small scratch on the right side of my neck. My eyes had fluttered closed at some point during her delicious assault, opening only when her sweet torture had ceased. The loveliest pair of gems the color of the finest of emeralds stared back at me. I felt so lost in their swirly depths that when I noticed them coming even closer to me I was powerless to move. So close was Snow's body to mine that I knew without a doubt that we would kiss on this night.

And we did. Snow pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth and I felt my heart implode on impact. Stars burst behind my eyelids, my heart threatened to jump out of my chest, and somewhere I was sure an angel sang a sweet melody. If this is what it is to experience the fleeting, partial touch of Snow's lips on mine then I would surely die a happy death if ever she were to grant me more of herself.

When she pulled away and stood up, grabbing her discarded clothes I wondered if I had done or not done something to upset her. Snow erased my fears with her ever-charming smirk. "Finish your bath Logan, and return to me by the fire when you are finished," was all she said before she walked away in direction of the camp.

Please Review

Author's note: This story might not be rated T for much longer. I feel as though the tension and passions are rising between Logan and Snow. What do you guys think? ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It seemed to me, as I have seen the movie on quite a few occasions that it took a bit of time before the Huntsman, the dwarves, William and Snow (eventually just her body) made it to Duke Hammond's castle. I don't really speculate on the length of time because it isn't a main point of focus in this fanfic. However, I am mentioning this because I want to portray my ideas of what could have happened between Snow and the Huntsman, focusing on the conversations they could have had on the many days when they set up camp for the night. With that being said, this chapter as well as the next one will be intimate scenes between our two favorite people. Chapter five will jump forward in time to Snow's death. Thanks!

Also, thanks to everyone who commented on my work thus far. Your reviews are fuel for my fingers. :-)

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Logan/Huntsman's POV**

Certain as I am of my feelings regarding Snow, I knew that it was better if I kept quiet of them. There is a small possibility that if I were to blurt out my love for her, she would run into my arms and do the same. But then there is an even bigger chance that Snow might not return my feelings at all. Even worse, was the option that if I were to speak from the heart she would laugh in my face only to reveal her hidden love for William and choose to be with him instead. I am sure no objection would come from him if that were indeed to happen.

I tried not to think of the choice of words Snow and I shared over the past couple of days. If I had to interpret what was said between her and me, I would assume that our young Princess fancied me. It was a silly thought I know, but I think only the truth. Then there are the looks that we share: to all things right and just, Snow has eyes that could penetrate even the darkest of souls! For a woman so young she does know how to strip a man down to his barest layers with her eyes. Right vixen that she is.

Then there was our kiss by the stream last night. That kiss cannot be misinterpreted, could it? True, it was only to the corner of my mouth, a kiss that one could give to their mother or to a close friend, but I knew that between us it meant more. My mind will not let me believe otherwise.

When I had returned from the river, I found that all had gone to sleep save Snow. She had kept her word, waiting up for me to return to her. She must have been on her last thread because as soon as I settled next her lovely form, she curled up tightly against me and fell fast asleep. I remained awake for the majority of the night perplexed by her brazenness but preoccupied with the disturbing thoughts of what lay ahead in our travels.

Snow should not have had the life that she has, nor should her life remain in danger as it was. Snow is too good a person, hell nature itself and all of its creatures travel to be in her presence. Did not the white hart bow before her? Was she not blessed as the one who will heal the land—the one deemed as life itself?

Yes, but she like everyone else cannot escape their destiny no matter how gloomy and dark. She is destined to kill Ravenna. She is the one.

Therefore, I cannot let my affections cloud her judgment any longer. If she is to ride into battle to face Ravenna then she needs to do so with a clear mind.

I kept my distance from her today, an action that did not escape her notice. She tried to catch my gaze several times but I always looked the other way. If she tried to engage me in conversation, I would give her brief replies before excusing myself to go and talk to another. I tried to keep an ample length away, scouring on ahead to keep our paths clear from enemies. Snow frowned at me as if she had caught on to what I was doing and I swear to you that her frown is more painful than any blade.

I thought I managed to evade the Princess for the entire day, even taking measures to make sure that she would have to find another place to rest her head for the night. Purposely I chose to make my bed between Beith and Coll, leaving only two feet of space between us as breathing room. There was not enough room for Snow to join me if she had chosen to do so like the previous night. I went to sleep with the knowledge that I was essentially doing the right thing.

The sudden hand over my mouth and weight on my chest hours later jostled me from my sleep. My eyes opened to see the Princess seated on my chest, a look of rage and frustration on her face. I tried to speak but she pressed down harder on my mouth. Like wildfire the sight of her atop me went straight to my groin. If she noticed the rapid swell of my flesh beneath her, she certainly did not let it show.

"No, you do not get to speak Logan," she said furiously. "Just what are you playing at hmm? If I have done something to upset you then I would at least expect you to be man enough to confront me. Instead you pretend as though I do not exist. And why? Is your goal to hurt me because I can assure you that you have," she said, her whispers breaking into sobs.

At first, she tried to hold back her tears but when they spilled over she wiped at them furiously as if she were ashamed to have cried at all. In the process, she released her hold on my mouth. "Your tears do not make you weak Snow," I said quietly. I did not wish for the others to awake to the sight of our Princess on top of my supine body.

"Am _I_ to trust in your opinion of what is strength and what is weakness? You who avoided me all day like a snake?"

I got angry by Snow's brash words and her carefree attitude. In an instant, I had managed to flip us both over, my body now above hers, my hand over her mouth. Somehow, I did not alert Beith or Coll to my movements. My rage also allowed me to forget that I was extremely aroused, and that I was currently pressed to her upper thigh.

"I am confused Princess, are you daft or naïve, or a combination of the two? A man would have to be stupid to not notice your existence or willingly chose to part from your presence. Did it ever occur to you that I kept my distance from you in order to protect you?"

Though she could not speak, her eyes spoke the question _Why?_ I growled. "You came to me last night Snow, curled up against me and fell asleep. Did you forget that we travel with others including your precious William? Did you not see the sly looks given to us by the dwarves or the look of anger on William's face? Or are you so lost in that child's mind of yours that you forgot that we exist here in the real world? You are a Princess, destined to take the throne and become Queen. I am a Huntsman destined to become nothing more than a Huntsman. You should not associate yourself with me as frequently as you do. It will bring nothing but trouble for you. "

My words were harsh. If anyone could hear my whispers, they would think me cruel for how I talked to the Princess. But I had to talk some sense into her. I removed my hand so that she could speak, and it took her a few minutes to do so. When she did, she adverted her eyes, turning her face away from me.

"For ten years Huntsman, I was locked away in a tower within my father's castle—my own home. Kept a prisoner by Ravenna, my own stepmother, I was not granted any privileges, not even access to the outside. Rarely did other people except for the occasional guard or two visit me, and they only did so when bringing me food, water or a chamber pot. The only exception was Finn but never would he speak to me or come inside my cell. He would just stare at me from the shadows, clothes rustling, his hands hidden from the light but always moving.

Eventually I learned to keep friends with the palace rats and find my entertainment viewing wild birds from the single small window in my cell. I was alone with my thoughts every day and every night. For years. Then I broke free, and when I escaped and my path crossed with yours, do you know what I saw? I saw for the first time a man who reflected me in every way. You too have been locked away from the world, imprisoned in the tomb of grief and despair that is your heart. I know not of the cause of your pain Logan, but I recognized it like no other can.

That is the reason why I am drawn to you—why I need to keep you close. I crave that constant reminder that I am not alone in this world. You bring about this feeling within me, a feeling that no one else can bring. A part of me died inside when you would neither look nor talk to me today. I thought of myself as lower than dirt because of some action or statement done by me to have caused you great offense.

So I might be naïve but certainly daft I am not. It is true that I had not noticed any looks from the others but even if they existed as you say they did then so what. People are inclined to talk about anything I say or do and that is something I cannot control. In fact, I have no desire to control the wagging tongues of others. People are entitled to their own opinions, just as I am allowed to have friends and personal relations with whomever I choose."

I could not argue with her reasoning and I had to admit that she had a point, even though it still worried me. It bothers me most when people talk about or insinuate things about Snow but if it did not affect her, then I will not let it affect me either.

Just then, I considered the state we were in—well more so the state my body was still in. Even throughout our tirades my body remained inflamed and it would be insulting if I said that by now Snow still had not detected my awakened member. Through our minor tumble, Snow's dress had ridden up. I mourned the loss of not being able to see her bare thighs as she had her trousers on. It was a cold night after all.

I had no idea as to what to say to Snow to acknowledge the sticky situation that I was in. There was no way to move without drawing her attention to my groin. Surely, I would scare the young maiden Princess. Never before has she had to deal with a situation such as this and I could only hope that she would still want to remain friends after this night.

"I'm flattered Logan. I am used to hearing compliments on my beauty ever since I was a child. But to _feel _one's interest? Well, what a confidence booster." Snow winked at me.

I smiled sarcastically, leaning down to plant a kiss to her lips. I simply wanted to show my appreciation for Snow's broadmindedness and for her courage to confide in me as she had. It was difficult to just kiss her but surprisingly I was able to hold back my passions for her given the setting we were in. Even so, it was a short yet soft kiss, a simple melding of our lips. Her arms wrapped around me instantly, her slender body lifting from the ground pressing into mine.

"Stop, enough," I whispered hoarsely against her lips. I pulled away to look her firmly in the eyes. "A kiss between us is only a kiss Snow. It can be nothing further."

"So says you," was her challenge. I quirked an eyebrow, gave her one last peck on the lips and then shifted our bodies so that she lay more on top of me than next to me. Be damned to any who would question our closeness. It felt damned good to hold her. "Go to sleep."

**Please Review**

Special Author's Note: So I thought of a small yet fun challenge for everyone. The first 4 people to guess how many times I have seen the SWATH movie thus far will receive two things:

1) A sneak peak of the next chapter of this fic

2) A dedicated, personalized one-shot (1,500 word maximum) in your choice of genre, pairings, rating, and stipulations.

Good luck and many thanks! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I want to say thanks to all who reviewed. I adore each and every one of you!

Also, I want to say that I was very silly. In the last chapter, I posted a contest for anyone to guess how many times I've seen the SWATH movie, but I forgot to give a deadline to the challenge. As such, I have now seen the movie many more times than when I originally posted the challenge. With that being said, I will be much smarter in the future when posting challenges such as that one.

The "Guess how many times I've seen the SWATH movie" challenge is now CLOSED. When I posted the contest, I had seen the movie 7 times. Only one person got it right, and I want to congratulate them again.

But don't fret guys and gals, there will be more fun challenges in the future. Now on with the show!

**Chapter Four**

**Logan/Huntsman's POV**

With a mere two days until we reached Duke Hammond's castle, we once again made camp under the dark skies and the shining stars. Snow asked me to accompany her on a short walk and I obliged, not only because I truly wished alone time with her, but because the look on _Sir_ Williams face when she asked me and not him was worth any weight in gold. It only sweetened matters when I smirked and winked at the poor boy, knowing that minutes ago _he_ had asked Snow for a walk to which she declined. 'Evil thy name is Logan,' I laughed to myself.

I knew that I should cut the boy some slack but I honestly could not resist the temptation to weaken his resolve and rub my friendship with Snow in his face. He would after all get to spend the remaining years of his life with Snow as her companion and diplomatic supporter. I would most likely be forced to leave her to ensure that she has the life she deserves. So for now I will be a greedy bastard, wanting her all to myself.

"Logan the hollow," Snow said shaking me from my lecherous inner comments. She looped her right arm through my left.

"Snow the blithe young woman who causes me grief through and through," I retorted. Immediately I cursed my wild tongue thinking that the Princess would take right offense at what I just said to her. Astonishingly she laughed out loud.

"Blithe? Perhaps at times. Determined is a more fitting word."

_Aye_.

She bumped her shoulder into mine. I could not help but bask in her happiness. Seeing Snow laugh and jest was a rare sight these days. But that was not unexpected. She had a lot of things to think about, namely how she was going to form an army and defeat Ravenna. It goes without saying that she has my support and that of William and his father the Duke. Nevertheless, will she be able to rally the troops she so desperately needed? Could she inspire men? I am confident that she could and will. It seems as though Snow can do anything that she puts her mind to. Maybe on some level she knows that, and that is why she is able to put herself at ease in moments such as this. That in turn, soothes me as well.

Her smile is truly one to behold. Being locked away in that tower had aged Snow beyond her years, no doubt. Endless days of darkness with no one to talk to, lack of proper nourishment and sunlight; sometimes Snow seems older and more exhausted than she really is. Yet, when Snow smiles, you can see the magnificent young woman that she is. A light shines in her eyes, one that I can covetously say only shines as bright as when she is with me. My pride feels none the worse either.

Then her playful mood was swept away like a leaf in a gentle breeze, replaced by an expression more serious.

She pulled away from me and was quiet for a few moments, taking deep breaths, muttering to herself and shaking her head as if she had gone mad. Well after her confessed treatment at the hands of Ravenna, I am shocked that she has not gone mad already.

"Knowing not how I am to ask the question that has weighed heavily on my mind since making your acquaintance Logan, I am going to speak freely and from the heart." Snow was clearly nervous about this question of hers and it made me nervous as well.

I nodded for the Princess to continue and took a sip of water from the skin I had brought along with me to calm my nerves. I know that she is not going to inquire something trivial like what my favorite color is or in which tavern I prefer to splurge. No, what she had in mind is going to be something more important than that, I just do not know what it is. Gods, the anticipation alone is killing me. Just what is she going to ask of me?

She took yet another deep breath. "If I am to fight to die in just a few days time then I ask that on this night you lay with me. Make me an honest woman Logan."

I had not even swallowed a proper mouthful of water before I spat it out in shock. My dearest Snow has just asked of me what I have only dreamed of these past few weeks. I think I have died and gone to some twisted version of hell because surely this cannot be real.

When I finished coughing up every vital organ in my body, I faced her wide eyes. "Are you mad?"

Snow shrugged. "Perhaps. But I know what I want and it is you."

I stumbled away from her when she drew nearer. I was not even sure why I moved away like a coward. Was this not what I wanted all along? "You know not what you ask Princess. And you forget who I am: the lowly Huntsman who was sent to hunt you!"

Now I knew for sure that the Princess had gone mad, instantly pacing before me like she was. Gone was the shy and quiet young girl I was accustomed to seeing. Oh no. What stood before me was a fierce woman—a lioness to whom I have angered greatly with my words.

"I forget nothing Logan," she spoke with fire in her eyes. "You may have been sent to hunt me by the evil bitch queen, but you have done nothing but protect me ferociously from her wrath. You are more noble and loyal than any man I have ever known, _lowly_ Huntsman or not."

A thought must have occurred to her then as her rage died abruptly. She casted her eyes to the ground, shoulders sagged. "If your hesitation stems from your sudden realization of my unattractiveness then I understand."

What? I wanted to strangle this girl and I nearly did so. "Stupidity is not your strong suit Snow. Your beauty is like a blow to the face: every time you gaze at me, my mind is left paralyzed in your wake. But my body always remains more than interested, or have you forgotten?" I grabbed her delicate hand and pressed it against my groin where my phallus grew to life and hardened in excitement.

Snow gasped and stepped closer to me, placing her other palm flat against my beating heart.

"But-," she began before I silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Quiet child before I die yet another death from your piercing words." My voice was shaky and uneven. My current state of nervousness and distraction stemmed not only from what I was about to say, but also because Snow's hand lightly squeezed at my manhood, rubbing in faint circles. Torn was I between pushing her away and pulling her even closer. I rubbed her shoulders, groaning at the feel of her smooth skin. Gods how much more of this sweet torture must I endure!

"How about a compromise Princess?" I stammered. I could not bear to utter the words above a whisper, but I did look her in the eyes as I spoke.

"If we both survive the impending battle, and your mind remains unchanged, then I will do as you ask. I will ravish your body and make an honest woman out of you. Do you accept?"

Our eyes held each other's for many a minute. Neither of us blinked, nor did we even breathe. This was our moment—a special moment where we gazed openly into each other's soul. I hid nothing from her as she did not to me. I could see the joy and pain that she kept within herself, as well as the faith, hope and trust that she gifted to me. I prayed that what she saw in my eyes reflected hers in every way. It has been a long time since I have given myself up so willingly to another, but I knew that I was making the right choice.

Then I had my answer. She nodded, and I could not rejoice any more than I already was in my heart. Her rosy lips parted as if to say something but I quickly sealed them with my own. For now, she will say nothing more.

~~~~SWATHSWATHSWATHSWATH~~~~~~~~~

Our journey the following day led us through rugged terrain, and frequently changing weather. In fact, in order to make it to Duke Hammond's castle, we lot had to travel through the mountains. So unfortunately when we stopped to set up camp, we no longer slept under the clear night sky littered with copious stars. We instead had to stare up at cloudy skies and make our beds on piles of fluffy white snow. I have been a Huntsman for most of my life, so sleeping on the frozen ground was not a problem for me. But I did worry about Princess Snow who surely was not accustomed to such wintry sleeping arrangements.

I set out to find more wood to feed the fire so as to keep her warm as she slept. To my surprise, William offered to accompany me. His demeanor was calm and there was even a friendly smile on his face. But there was a gleam in his eyes, one that spoke volumes. He had a hidden objective and the curious side in me was just dying to find out what.

I made sure to lead us far enough away from the others whose slumber I did not wish to disturb. I made like nothing was amiss, bending occasionally to pick up spare wood. My eyes were trained on him the entire time however, just waiting for William to make his move. He did not disappoint.

**William's POV**

For days there has been a fire burning in the pit of my stomach whenever I gaze upon the Huntsman. I did not like him from the first day that I had met him, despite the fact that he was the protector of Snow thus far. Still, I felt that now that I had arrived, his services were no longer required. It was my duty now to guard Snow, just as it was when we were children. The Huntsman's place was back in a tavern somewhere, drinking himself until his death.

Yet the stubborn ass would not leave; if I am not mistaken, he grows even closer to Snow and that thought alone nearly destroys me. Never in this life or in the next will he ever stand a chance at courting the Princess. He has neither the skills nor the birthright to do so, unlike myself. I knew since I was a young boy that I would one day take Snow's hand in marriage, and I will be damned if I let a low creature such as him get their hands on her.

I knew exactly what I was doing when I offered to help him gather wood back at the campsite. I had spent a great deal of time watching Snow drift off to sleep, snuggled a bit too close to the Huntsman for my liking. She was young and did not fully understand the true meanings of her actions. I cannot fault her for anything that she says or does around him for I know that he has some sort of hold over her. It was my duty to break that hold and free Snow so that she could see that I was the only man that she needed in her life.

So I followed the Huntsman further into the woods, far enough so that neither Snow nor any of the dwarves could hear us. I pretended to do exactly what I had offered, looking for wood to collect from the ground. But the longer I stayed in silence so close in proximity to the man I hated made me lose my composure. This had to end now, for Snow's sake and mine.

I drew my sword and crept closer to him, hoping to catch him off guard. That was unknowingly a mistake on my part. The second he heard the snow crunch underneath my feet, the Huntsman whipped around, his barbaric axe drawn at the ready.

"Aye. So this is what you had planned was it?"

God even his voice irritated me. "I believe you have overstayed your welcome Huntsman," I sneered. I stepped to the right hoping to gain an advantage on him, but he stepped to the left to counter my move and soon we were circling each other like vultures.

He chuckled. "How do you figure?"

"Snow told me herself," I lied. The Huntsman's weakness and mine were a common one so I knew that mentioning Snow might lead to his downfall.

He only laughed harder. "Oy, and when did the fair maiden have time to tell you this, when she's snuggled up by my side at nights, or when she follows closely to me during our day's journeys?"

I saw nothing but red at his words so I charged at him, our weapons clashing. "Perhaps Snow did not tell me this, but I see everything Huntsman. I too know how to keep to the shadows."

He sidestepped my next advance but I kept at it, believing soon that I will be the victor. After deflecting one of my thrusts, he questioned me on what I meant. I could not have been more ready to answer.

"I saw the both of you at the stream some nights ago. I saw when you kissed her, corrupting her as you did. And then earlier, when you forced her hand to touch your body like the unscrupulous vagabond that you are; I should kill you where you stand."

The Huntsman actually had the decency to look shocked. "It was she who kissed me you sniveling little runt. And let's be honest; Even at your best William you can never defeat me," he growled before he lunged at me.

Our battle continued on for nearly a candle mark, neither one of us admitting defeat. Our shirts hung in shreds from where we sliced each other with our blades. I could not even rejoice in the idea that I did more damage to him than he to me. I bore just as many bruises and cuts, though I will say that his are more visible. I gave him a slice to his right cheek, as well as a cut above his left eyebrow. Yet I had no room to brag as I suffered a wound to my forearm and abdomen, and assuredly, my wounds were deeper than the ones I graced him with.

Eventually we had to give our bodies rest, dropping to the snow-covered ground to catch our breath. Only a few feet separated our tired selves, and if I could have mustered any energy at all then I would have struck the Huntsman when he was down and unguarded.

"You know I am right," I huffed.

The Huntsman looked at me, his eyes ablaze. "No you are not," he said, his yell turning into a cough. "You know nothing of which you speak. And you should not have been spying on Snow and me."

"Why not? Are you shamed by your actions against our Princess?"

The Huntsman snorted. "I will never be ashamed for loving Snow."

We stared at each other. It seems as though we were both stunned by what he had just said. Well he was stunned, I was more paralyzed with anger.

"L-love? You think you love her Huntsman. You have known Snow for a few weeks. I have known Snow for many years—almost our entire lives. If anyone should make claims to love her, it is I." I could not believe the audacity of the man. What did he know of love?

"Your years with her were spent as children. I love her as a man and she to me as a woman. That is the love that I speak of," said the Huntsman. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I have no words left for you William. And just as such I have nothing to prove to you." The Huntsman rose from the ground and dusted off his trousers. "But if you are truly keen William, then pursue _your_ Snow. Only then will you see our love that I speak of, and that I alone, have won her heart."

With that, he walked away presumably back to Snow. I remained frozen on the ground with no counter action or witty retort, amid only my thoughts for company.

**Please Review**

**Also, stay tuned for the next chapter as it will include a sizzling romance scene. I don't want to tease you guys any longer ;-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay of this chapter folks. Writing the love scene proved to be a little more difficult than I imagined. So if its crappy then i'm sorry. Any who, thanks for the many reviews. Happy 4th!

**Chapter Five**

**William's POV**

I thought that when the Huntsman walked away from our little brawl he would run like a wounded dog back to Snow. I pictured him crying and whining to her like some sniveling, pathetic jackass. I know that as Snow mothered him and tended to his cuts, he would whisper things in her ear about me—he would poison her thoughts and make her hate me. And I would be powerless to stop it.

Yet, that was not the case. When I made my way back to the camp, albeit slowly, the Huntsman was nowhere to be found. The campfire blaze despite this frozen weather. The dwarves were as usual filling their gobs with ale and belching out random tunes. Snow however, stood by a tree gazing out into the black of the forest. Did she search for her Huntsman, eagerly waiting for his return? I flicked a piece of dirt off of the sleeve of my coat. Was any of her thoughts focused on me? Did she await my return as well? It was hardly likely, and that thought alone hurt worse than any blade.

I altered my composure, a look of resolve settling on my face despite the escalating pain of my wounds. I was determined to win Snow over—to make her see reason and sense. Once I confessed my love for her and reminded her of our times spent together before Ravenna's arrival, Snow will come around. She will see that my love for her is genuine and we will be together. I narrowed my eyes. "Forever," I pledged.

I strode over to Snow while she was still alone, seizing what would probably be my only opportunity. I pulled my coat closed so that she would not see my torn and blood-splotched shirt. "Good evening," I spoke quietly so as not to startle her. Snow jumped nonetheless but returned the salutation. "Good evening William," she said though she looked over my shoulder when she did. God could she not even attempt to hide her desire for the Huntsman's return.

"Do I bore you Snow?" My questioned seem to snap her out of her longing gaze into the forest. "Why ever would you ask such a silly question William?"

I shrugged casually. "No reason. You just seem more interested in what could be beyond us in the woods rather than in conversation with your friend."

Snow gave a small smile. "It is not that. I was just curious as to where Logan could be. After all you two left at the same time to gather wood for the fire." Snow looked down at my empty hands. "Wood which still seems to remain in the forest," she said amused.

Snow then frowned. "You two did not get into a tiff in the woods did you? Have you left him to gather the kindling by himself?"

I shook my head with a small laugh. "We separated as soon as we entered the forest. There wasn't much dry wood to be found for the fire and what I could find I shucked into the flames seconds before I approached you," I lied smoothly. "I doubt that the Huntsman—Logan as you call him so casually—is having better luck than me. Perhaps he is still searching."

Snow contemplated my words, giving a small yet hesitant nod. "Well he persistently fears for my warmth," she muttered low. The words were not intended for me to hear but I heard them all the same. My internal rage and frustration grew. How could she not see how much I care for her, how much I do and have done to ensure her safety and comfort. I joined the likes of Ravenna's brother Finn, just so I could find her for gods sake. Did that mean nothing at all?

I swallowed my anger, bringing a smile forth. I extended my arm for her to take. "I wish to speak with you Snow. Will you accompany me on a small walk?"

Snow's frown ceased. She looked over my shoulder once more. "Perhaps I should wait until Logan—"

"He is a trained hunter and a more than capable fighter. He will be fine," I cut her off, perhaps a little too strongly. "Besides it is just a short walk. We will not stray too far. I will return you long before Logan's arrival."

She accepted reluctantly, placing her arm through mine. I led her a little ways away from the others and in the direction opposite of the one the Huntsman took. "So what is it that you wished to speak about William?"

"You never were patient Snow," I tsked. "Then again, I guess I should say that I am not surprised. Nothing you do or say anymore surprises me."

Snow stopped walking, removing her arm. "What are you going on about William," she said with a frown. I tried to retain my anger, to shield her from it. But I seethed and it was about time that Snow knew it. "We have been travelling for days now Snow, days! And for the life of me I cannot understand the person that I am looking at right now."

I started pacing. "You would think—any sensible creature would think—that after not seeing or talking to someone you once called a friend for years, that you would be keen to do nothing but. Am I wrong?"

Her frown deepened as she stammered to reply. "William, if you think that I am not grateful for your return into my life then you are wrong. I have just had a lot of things weighing on my mind, that's all. Have you forgotten that in a few days time I will have to face and somehow defeat Ravenna?"

"Oh do not give me that pathetic bout of shit Snow," I spat. She looked abashed by my blunt words. Darkly a part of me rejoiced.

"Do you take me for a fool Snow? This has nothing to do with Ravenna. The dark witch has not been plaguing your thoughts. If you are not chatting with those mangy dwarves then you are throwing yourself unashamedly at that pitiful excuse for a man. The Snow I knew was innocent and pure." I looked her up and down. "The woman that stands before me now is no better than a brothel harlot."

It was swift and painful, but not entirely unexpected. The sound of Snow's hand connecting with my face was loud, resounding through the quiet forest. "How dare you," she snarled. I looked into her eyes, the flames I saw burned holes into my head. I subconsciously took a step back.

"Whatever evil has plagued you William I suggest you find a way to expel it and quickly." She advanced on me. "How can you say such heartless things to me William? And you call yourself my friend? No friend would hurt me so intentionally."

Snow paused, a single tear slipping down her pale cheek. "Is that what you really think of me? My friendship with Logan renders me as a harlot?"

My heart broke to see her cry, and I kicked myself because my uncontrolled anger is what led her to tears. I was so set in my ways that I did not stop to think about what I said before I said it. God did I just ruin what little I had with her?

"Please Snow believe me when I say that I am sorry. I spoke out of anger and sadness. You confide endlessly in that huntsman, but you've barely spoken more than a few words to me Snow. How am I supposed to feel? I thought we were close," I finished lamely.

Snow sighed. "I…understand that I have not been the best friend that I can be to you William. But you must understand that the only William that I remember was a boy. You came galloping into my life as a man—a man that I know nothing about."

With an abundance of tears in her eyes, Snow hit me again, this time on the other side of my face. "Ow what was that for?"

"Because you deserved it William. In fact, you deserve much more than I can dish out in my current state. I have men that were sent out by the Queen to kill me only minutes after my escape from a 10 year long imprisonment William," she screamed. "And you waste my time with this petty squabble because I didn't run to you, hold your hand and ask you how your life has been since my capture. Honesty William I expected more from you."

She turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand. Immediately she pulled away, so hard that she stumbled back a few paces. What was left of my broken heart shattered into pieces and I fell to my knees with a grunt. "Please Snow," I crawled to her. "Please don't you understand where my anger originates? Can you not see why I dislike that huntsman?"

I could have used that moment to spin a web of lies. I could have done what I am sure that _he_ will do when he gets the chance. It would be so easy to weave a tale, to even use my wounds that I have now as signs of unwarranted aggression on the part of her dear Logan. Except I knew in my soul that I really could not do that. I had hurt Snow much more than I ever intended, and to cause her more grief would surely spell the end of our friendship if it has not been terminated already.

She shook her head refusing to look upon me. I would have none of that however. I begged and pleaded until her green eyes focused on mine. "What do you see Snow? When you look into my eyes do you not notice what is there?" I took a deep breath. "Can you not see the love that I have for you?"

I always dreamed of this moment—the moment after I professed my love to Snow. Her pale cheeks would blossom pink and her eyes would be hooded with desire. She would have the biggest smile on her face and her arms would be wide open in welcome. She would run into my embrace, flood my faces with kisses and shout her love for me for all the world to hear. My head must have been high in the clouds when I devised that outcome. "Or deep in a pint of ale," I mused glumly to myself.

No. No. None of that happened. My confession seemed to cause her more pain. She cried harder.

"I see it William. Truly I do. However, I also see a darkness in you that I wish to take no part of. You wished that I had come to you seeking out more than a friendship; that our past has somehow allowed you more freedom and merits to say and do what you wish to me as justification of your love."

Snow wrung her hands. "I feel a certain way for the huntsman—for Logan, and I neither hide it nor wish to deny it. I cannot nor do I have to explain it to you William, but I need to be in his presence. He gives me strength and peace of mind. But I would have come to you eventually William. When this war was over, I planned to spend a great deal of time with you, to get to know the man that you are. I planned to rekindle our existing friendship, to once again be just as close as we once were all those years ago. I wanted to enhance the relationship that we already currently share. You will always be dear to me William, but I cannot do this."

She backpedalled a few steps holding her coat tightly to her body. "At this time I can barely stand to look upon you."

She ran away then and for the second time that night, I was left with nothing but my thoughts for company.

**Logan/Huntsman's POV**

When I returned to the campfire after quite some time, everyone was asleep. The dwarves were all huddled together on one side of the fire. William was stretched out on another side as well. Snow was a little off to the side, her back resting on a frost-covered boulder. I made my way over and sat next to her, wrapping my right arm around her. Instantly she shifted into my embrace, her head resting in the crook of my neck. "How could you tell it was me," I questioned quietly. "I could have been one of Ravenna's men for all you know."

Snow chuckled though she did not open her eyes. "I doubt her henchmen would want to cuddle with me. Besides, I know both the sound of your foot falls and your scent."

I snorted. "I didn't realize that you could readily identify the smell of sweat and dirt Snow."

Snow hit me playfully on the chest. "Shut up and go to sleep," she mumbled.

"What, aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" Snow hit me again. "No. You're here now. Now go to sleep."

I did as she ordered, the impending battle and the fight earlier with William fading away as I slipped into dreamland.

I was having the most sensual dream. I was in a room of sorts in a location I know not. The lighting was dark from what I could tell; clueing that it was well past nightfall. There wasn't much sound, only a crackle or two from the fire that blazed next to me—the only source of illumination. I glanced down at myself. I was as naked as the day I was born, stretched out on the softest white furs. Interesting.

I should have felt ruffled and confused at my current state but oddly, I felt extremely comfortable and idly content. Amazing how I could feel such a way in a dream, and while I cannot explain it, it was true. I was utterly relaxed in this dream, and that probably had to do with the fact that I was not alone.

I looked over to my right to where Snow lay next to me. I am only vaguely intrigued that I did not notice her immediately. After all, we are rarely separable; Snow remains by my side always. Even now, Snow pressed against me, she too exposed in all of her glory. I felt my manhood, which had rested on my mid-thigh come to life at her breathtaking visage.

I knew that Snow was awake. She feigned sleep but she could not fool me. Her breath which caressed my shoulder like a gentle breeze, alternated in rhythm. Equally her heart quickened in tempo with each of my movements. So, I turned over to face the woman who had owned my heart. Her green eyes captured my blue ones, her plump red lips curling upwards into a smile. My fingers traced the smooth expanse of her forehead and cheeks. I tried to train my focus on just her face, to study every faint laugh line and endearing dimple. I wanted to retain her virtue and refrain from casting my eyes downward and feasting on her feminine virtues. But I am a weak man…a weak man indeed.

My eyes set out on their slow journey downwards, my hands only seconds behind. They drifted over her lean neck and narrow shoulders. Marvelously, her pale flesh, once so white, flushed an appetizing pink under my heavy gaze. Delicious.

My heart did beat faster as I arrived to my first of true destinations: her chest, two full mounds of supple flesh that fit nicely in the palms of my hands. Pert, rosy nipples that looked as tempting as a pair of sweet berries faced me, pebbling under the touch of my fingers. I wondered absently if they would taste as sweet as berries when I wrapped my lips around a nub. "Far greater so", I thought to myself. I watched through hooded eyes as Snow moaned and writhed in pleasure. She gasped when my tongue flicked over her nipple, so I repeated the action again and again, alternating between her enticing breasts. Snow mumbled incoherently about how this felt good. I smirked. Her virgin body knew nothing yet of the carnal pleasures of this world, but I was more than happy to teach her.

I continued on in my descent much to Snow's protest. I hushed her with calming words, promising her more to come. I kissed her flat stomach, my tongue circling her navel before dipping in. Snow squirmed, her laughter filling the air.

"Oh, that tickles my love," she giggled breathlessly.

I made her suffer my torture for a few moments longer before I descended, spreading her smooth long legs so that I may rest between them. She sat up curious to know what I was doing but I quieted her with a quick kiss, urging her to lay back once more.

I pressed a kiss to the inside of each of her thighs, astounded by the lack of blemishes of any kind. Was she truly perfect in every way? Even her feminine scent, which filled my nostrils, was most pleasant, an aroma like that of roses. I breathed in deep, my nose buried in the soft black curls that framed her sex. Snow moaned my name, one of her hands tangling in my hair. Tentatively I ran the tip of my tongue along her nether lips, teasing Snow. Her body lifted off of the bed, her back arched. She moaned low, her sweet sounds coaxing me to continue. She tasted as delicious as morning dew and honey and I thrived in it, driving my tongue further in.

I finally pulled away minutes later, allowing both of us to catch our breath. I sat up partially to gaze upon her. From her earlier inquiry I was not sure if she had really enjoyed what I just did. I licked my lips, savoring her robust taste. I stroked my phallus leisurely in one hand, my other rubbing the inside of her thigh. My eyes asked her the question of whether we should continue or not. She did not shy away however: she reveled under my intense stare and my gentle touch must have sparked a strong flare of courage within her. For she shifted us slowly, pushing me onto my back and climbing on top of me.

Snow tried to lower herself onto my hard girth but I stopped her quickly. "Snow, I cannot breach you in this way without causing you pain. It would be easier if your first time be on your back."

Snow's eyes narrowed and she looked upon me seductively. "Your lust clouds your memory my love. Have you forgotten all of the previous times that you have ravished my body like the insatiable creature that you are?" Snow chuckled at my confused expression. "You claimed my maidenhood the very same night after we defeated Ravenna," she paused, leaning down so that her lips barely touched my own, "and every night since."

She lowered herself then, her blissful heat encompassing my manhood like a fitted glove. I groaned at the feeling, my hands gripping tight at her hips. Snow did not complain at my hold. No, like the visage that she is, she tossed her head back in ecstasy, black hair whipping gracefully behind her. Inch by inch she lowered herself until she was fully seated on my member. Once we gathered our bearings, we rocked together, our fingers entwined. "You feel so good inside me," she moaned.

An animal roared within me in triumph that Snow not only welcomed me lovingly into her heart, but into her body as well. I crooned loving words to her, my lips finding hers. My hands returned to their original positions on her hips and in one swift movement I lifted her only to thrust her back down onto my hardness. She moaned, begging me to go harder and faster. Together we set a rhythm, she would force down while I thrust upwards into her wet heat.

"Logan…oh god...yes Logan faster," she moaned, fueling my passions.

Our speed grew frantic and the tension built. Being inside of Snow was divine and her moans drove me deeper inside of her. But this position was taxing on the both of us. In one move I flipped us over, never dislodging. As soon as Snow was on her back I resumed my thrusts, her back arching in pleasure. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, bucking against me in the throes of passion. I picked up the pace, bending Snow nearly in half as I plunged into her soaked passage. I brought her lips to mine, kissing and nipping them until they resembled ripe red fruit. Her nails ran down the length of my back, her hands landing on the flesh of my backside. Her hands push against my arse, urging me to go deeper inside of her.

I looked down at the love of my life, her face in an expression of surprise and with a piercing cry she climaxed, her juices coating my manhood and running down her pale thighs. The silky walls of her tight channel clutched at my hardness like a vice and with three more thrusts my release followed. I remained within her until the last of my seed was spent deep inside of her.

"I love you so much," I whispered to Snow.

Then my dream took a most peculiar turn. The scenery changed, mirroring my current, real-life situation. We lot were still in the snow-covered forest, and the sun had arisen a minor time ago. Most of us still slumbered near the timbers of our cooling fire: all except Snow. I sighed. That girl's legs were transient like no other. It was as if she found it impossible to stick close by—as if no danger surrounded her at all.

With a grumble I stood, waking William before I took off running into the woods. It is never too difficult to find Snow—she seemed to be beyond the knowledge of covering her tracks.

I followed her prints in the snow until they led me to a clearing. It looked deserted at first but as I walked in further I came upon a sight that I never wanted to see. There frozen and motionless on the ground was Snow, the aged body of Ravenna hovering over her.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are never to know what it is to grow old," the old bitch screamed before she plunged her dagger into Snow's heart. My beloved's red blood poured out onto the ground, a startling contrast to the frost-covered ground. I ran ahead, my dagger raised to strike Ravenna before she could do more damage, but I was too late. She ripped Snow's beating heart from her body, bringing it to her lips. "And now I will have my prize," she cackled.

I tipped my head back and screamed.

Seeing Snow leave this world terrified me terribly, so much so that I awoke from my sleep with a jolt. I wish I had more time to sit and ponder the visions that my mind chose to show me in my sleep, but when I looked around, I noticed that my dream was unfolding. Snow was indeed not here with us and internally I cursed her wandering feet.

If my dream was in any way prophetic then we had to act quickly. I shoved William and the others awake. "Wake up," I yelled.

I grabbed my ax and took off running into the woods. "Ravenna is here."

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews. You are all awesome and I truly love you all. I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I promise that chapter seven will be much longer.

To Siren: Wish granted my friend.

Reminder: This fic is unbetaed: my mistakes are all my own.

**Chapter 6**

**Snow's POV**

William was acting very…strange. In fact, everything about this situation was odd. When I awoke and set on the idea to explore the pristine, frosty forest no one else had yet arisen. For once, I thought that I might have had some time to myself to ponder my next actions in this fight against Ravenna. I did not want to tell the others how clueless I felt when it comes to waging war. I could not even muster up the courage to tell my Logan how I truly felt, for the fear that he would think me extremely weak and pathetic.

Being alone gave me a chance to truly breathe. Here in this quiet forest I can forget who I am and what is expected of me. I can just pretend to be a normal girl of common parentage, on a stroll to nowhere in particular. I can let go of the tension that I suffer, of the distress in my life and simply feel…nothing.

Of course, my solace was short-lived, increasing my internal frustration. If it were Logan I would have calmed quickly, most-likely chastising him for my lack of privacy. But instead it was William who appeared seemingly only minutes after I departed, looking as though sleep had not yet touched him. Strange. I brushed it off of course mainly due to the fact that things were tense between William and I, and that saddened me. I was determined however to push our past aside and make things right.

I followed him as he overtook me, trailing only a few paces behind. He spoke of a silly notion to take me far away, to keep me by his side to guarantee my protection, but I ignored him. That statement reminded me too much of Ravenna's prison cells and I had no desire to be trapped once more by anyone or anything. "But how will I do it? How will I lead men?" I asked, steering the conversation in a different direction.

William turned to face me. "The same way you led me as children. I followed you everywhere," he whispered, leaning in closer to me. "Ran when you called. I would have done anything for you."

I could not help but look at him with outlandish eyes. Why was he saying that? "That's not how I remember it. We used to fight all the time and argue."

I could not help the feeling that something was not right—that William was not right. I tried to ignore it but the nagging grew stronger. The more I stared at William, the more my stomach began to quiver and tremble. It was a similar feeling to the sensation that would arise whenever the huntsman would gaze into my eyes or caress a part of my body. I smirked just thinking about Logan. Usually those tender moments resulted in a kiss between us.

I mentally frowned. So is this what I am meant to do? Is this what the nagging feeling is that I am enduring? Is this my body's way of finally responding to William's profession of love? Are we meant to be together—to share something as special or even more so than that of the love Logan and I already possess? I had to be sure in the only way I know how. With trembling fingers, I brushed the side of his face, standing on the tips of my toes to press my lips upon his. For a mere second before our lips connected I faltered, giving thought to what I was about to do. In my mind, I was merely fulfilling an innocent curiosity. But what would Logan think of me if he were to creep upon us in this fragile moment. Surely, he would be angry with me, and most likely me alone, as I have yet to see or hear of any physical or verbal confrontation between the two men.

A part of me wants to pull away from William's gentle embrace to glance at our surroundings, just to see if I could spot the form of my beloved lurking nearby. But I instantly banish the idea as that would make the situation look too suspicious. If my Logan was watching, then I'm sure that being the man that he is, he would understand my actions and therefore my thoughts behind them. This led me to momentarily quell my fears and proceed with my original intentions.

Now, when the Huntsman and I kiss, I am thrust into instant ecstasy. My body melts and most times it takes a great amount of strength and willpower to remain upright, if we are standing at the time that is. My insides turn into a huge pile of mush and to be honest, I cannot be any happier. So naturally, I expected the same thing to occur with William, my dear childhood friend. Yet oh how wrong am I for even assuming that I could recreate at least one-tenth the connection that Logan and I share with William.

Placing my lips upon his sent a fierce chill throughout my body, the feeling almost shocking to my limbs. His flesh, which should have been warm and loving felt harshly cold and callous, almost dead. He did not caress me and he did not pull me close to which I am eternally grateful for. If he had done so I would have felt utterly trapped and helpless, pathetically vulnerable to his advances. I knew within moments that I had to end the kiss, thus I did, feigning a small smile as I pulled away.

The rational part of my brain tried to justify the coldness behind his kiss with the chilled weather. It was an entirely plausible conclusion, as we were closely in the center of the frozen woodlands. However, the instinctive part of my brain registered the situation slightly differently. I just simply knew not of what to make of my suppositions.

William seemed neither angered nor curious as to why I pulled away from his terrible kiss. I said nothing either, averting my eyes downwards for a few seconds to collect my thoughts. When my gaze met his again, he was calmly holding out a dark red apple.

I stared at the tempting fruit for a long moment. Where had that come from? In the time I had looked away, William barely moved and yet here he was before me holding out an apple for me to take. "Perhaps this is a sign of peace," I told myself. Things between us had gone downhill dramatically and in a short period of time. Still, I did not wish our relationship to remain in such a negative way. If this is William's way of proving that he can move on from our last confrontation, then I will also abide and try my best to make things work for the better.

I grabbed the apple, giving him a sly look. " Do you remember that trick?" I asked, rolling the red apple around in my hand.

William looked at me perplexed. "What trick?" I frowned. Last time I recalled, I was the one locked away in a tower for ten years. Why was William's memory fading him?

Once again, I brushed off the strange vibes I received from him believing that I was being a little too hard on him. After all, we as people often forget things, do we not?

I closed my hands over the apple, whispering the simple song we used to recite as children:

"_Apple apple from the tree_

_Nature's perfect gift to me_

_Let no one take you from my hand_

_Or death shall reign o'er all the land_"

I quickly took a bite, anxiously awaiting the fruit's abundant sweet juices to land on my tongue and slide down my chin. It has been many years since I was gifted an apple: such simple luxuries were voided to me during my imprisonment. Therefore, I wanted to relish in this moment for as long as I could.

I never anticipated the bitter liquid that flooded my mouth, so acidic in taste that I almost gagged. Immediately I wanted to spit it out and be done with it, but then the acrid flavor turned foul, almost as if something had crawled its way into my throat and died. My gorge burned as if I had swallowed a pot of scalding water, and the tiny piece of apple lodged itself in my windpipe.

I looked down to the rest of the bitten fruit in my hand, watching astounded as the apple grew black and sprouted disgusting fur. Without a shadow of a doubt I knew that Ravenna was the culprit but what I could not fathom was how this situation could have come to involve William?

When I focused on him, watching aghast that he could so calmly gaze upon me in my distressed state, I received my answer. William was not William. At least this William before me was not my true friend.

I fell to the ground both clutching and scratching at my bare throat. Never once had I ever experienced what it was like to choke on food, so the piece of apple lodged in my windpipe was completely foreign and most uncomfortable. I stuck my fingers in deep trying to grab hold of the alien agent trying to kill me. It took a few tries but I finally got hold of it and wrenched it from my mouth. With a few quick breaths I thought that the worst would have been over, but it wasn't.

Before I could blink, my body grew extremely cold and seized up, rendering me paralyzed on the white ground. All the while 'William' leered down at me, his eyes vacant but his smile devious. "You see child, true love always lets us down in the end," he sneered.

His features began to change then, morphing terrifyingly from the visage of William to Ravenna—a much older yet still mortifying Ravenna.

I saw her hand coming closer to my face but I was powerless to stop her. I could not move even one muscle, not even to twitch the fingers of my hands or open my mouth to speak. I could however feel my once rapid heartbeat slow down, the pupils of my eyes beginning to glaze over.

"You were the only one powerful enough to break the spell and destroy me." Ravenna paused, lounging over me. I could not even muster the strength to blink and shield myself from her aged form.

"And the only one pure enough to save me," she whispered menacingly.

I mentally shuddered. I knew that I was going to die. But I refused to let my mind be consumed with the evil bitch that loomed above me. I would not let her win, even as she stole my life from within me.

I let my thoughts wander to Logan, the man I loved. I pictured his rarely seen smile, his cerulean orbs twinkling at me in mirth. I reminisced on every fond memory that he held me, his calloused hands so easily capable of death touching my skin so gently.

Then with sadness, I thought of the future that we would never have. We would have had a glorious union, wedded for all the world to witness. He would have made a great king, ruling by my side with both strength and kindness. And when we joined together for the first time he would lay with me and create our first child, a boy or girl who would resemble both of us equally.

I could feel a tear slip past my now glassy eyes. With my death being on this day, Logan and I will have none of that happiness. That thought alone was too painful to bear.

My near diminished sight allowed me to catch the faint glimmer of light that reflected off of the dagger that she now had poised to strike above my chest.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are never to know what it is to grow old!"

Suddenly I could hear the footsteps of people charging forth: my Logan surely being one of them. William was most likely the other. The question of how they knew I was in danger crossed my mind fleetingly. It was probably Logan my protector that noticed that I was not by his side the instant he awoke. He had chastised me on more than one occasion to cease wandering, but I always brushed him off. Of course I knew of the danger, but I could not help it. It was nearly impossible to sit still with my newfound freedom from that atrocious cell. I simply had to explore all that I had missed.

Look what that got me into though.

I heard the battle cries from both men, their weapons making swishing sounds in the wind as they fought to strike the Queen with all their might but to no avail. I could tell that Ravenna had fled the minute she saw them approach, the coward that she was. But much to my disappointment her curse did not end and I was still dying.

I heard someone come closer and I braced myself that it was my Huntsman. I never pictured that my death would come this way but I am more than grateful that I am blessed to have Logan be the last face that I look upon. It would saddened me greatly to see his grief-stricken features, to witness the pain and fright flicker across his features as he stared down at me, but in my last moments I would drink my fill of him, cherishing both his joy and his despair.

Crestfallen was I when it was William instead who knelt by my supine body. It was William who cradled my head and neck like one would a fading lover. It was he who gazed down at me, who whispered words of gloom, begging me to be alright. It was William who held me close, his tears bathing my face. He was the one who had rushed to my side. He was the last face that I saw.

I cried unseen tears.

_No_.

**Logan's POV**

This couldn't be happening. I turned to the seven men who trailed behind me.

"You're dwarves, healers! Do something. Save her. Help her," I screamed at them. They only stood there in sorrow and disbelief. I knew that I could not take my anger out on them: they were as lost and confused as I was. I turned back to my beloved who now lay dead on the ground, clutched in William's arms. Selfishly I wanted to roar that she was mine and that it should be me holding her so, but I couldn't form the words. William loved her too after all and I would not take this moment from him. Even as it caused me great pain to watch him press his chapped lips upon her rose-colored ones, I still said or did nothing. I just stood there pathetic and useless. How in my lifetime could I lose two beloveds?

We all remained there, frozen in time for many candle marks, dwelling on the life we lost and the cause we now forfeited. With Snow's death came the end of our hope, our white flag thrown in involuntarily.

She was deemed "the one", the only person who could heal the land and save us all. I grimaced. How selfish were we to place all of the weight on her frail shoulders. She was just a girl, a young woman and she was thrust instantaneously into the horrors of Ravenna's destruction, expected to take retribution for an entire kingdom and slay the usurper with very little training. None of us remembered her innocence—to realize the fact that this could have been too much for her to accept. And now she lay dead before us because of our negligence.

_We are a sorry, terrible lot and when we should perish under Ravenna's reign, let our end be agonizing and torturous. _

Together we fashioned a wooden, makeshift bed and placed her on top of it. Despite both William's and my own objections, the dwarves offered to carry her body all the rest of the way to Duke Hammond's castle. Upon arrival, all inhabitants fell into a silence, bowing their heads in remembrance of the deceased princess. Then with nightfall came a feast in Snow's honor, one to which I did not attend. The thought of eating merrily whilst my Snow's corpse lay not but a few feet from us inside the castle was enough to turn my stomach. Instead, I grabbed a few skins of wine and made my way into the castle to where my beloved lay. On passing, I heard William arguing with his father to continue the attack on Ravenna's forces. I gave a sarcastic snort, taking a sip from one of the skins. "We are all dead anyways. Must we all swiftly rush to our deaths with an inappropriate eagerness," I said to myself.

Once inside I found a nice, tucked away corner with which to watch my darling Snow. How pretty she looked dressed in the finest white gown, her raven-colored hair splayed out behind her. Even in death she still held an amazing beauty about her. She looked as flawless as ever, and unmistakably at peace. She was the epitome of an angel and my heart swelled merely at the thought.

I sat there in my dark corner for hours at least, emptying wineskin after wineskin, drowning my endless sorrows. Alas I grew courageous enough to approach the corpse of my love, my thoughts as disheveled as my appearance for sure. A sudden bout of fear crept over me but I tried my best to contain it. My Snow was no longer with me now so there was no need to keep silent about that which rested on my chest.

I began to speak, my voice scratchy and broken after all the mead I consumed. I almost choked on a mixture of my fear and grief but I held steadfast and brave. Slowly I told my Snow of my deceased wife Sara, and the love that we once shared. Tears unashamedly ran down the sides of my face as I recounted how different a man I was when her love touched my heart and how Sara found something in me worth loving and fighting for. I even spoke of Sara's demise, and how I felt that with Snow's death, I was yet again reliving another loss of a loved one.

My eyes studied Snow's angelic face. No matter how perverse it seemed, I still thought that Snow's lips were tempting enough to receive yet many more a kiss. So I did just that, leaning down to press my flesh upon her slightly chilled lips. I yearned for this moment to continue on forever, for now I truly believed that she would surely awake, this evil curse undone, and return my kiss in earnest. If I just held out longer then her death would fade like a bad dream and I would have my Snow back in my arms once more, her heart beating just as swift as my own. However, I could only do so for just a few moments' time before the pain from her lack of response grew to be too much for my poor soul to take. Dejected, I found myself longing to flee from her heartbreaking visage. I just wished more than anything that before I had exited her chambers, I had turned around and spared my Snow just one more glance…..

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Once again, I love you all dearly for sticking with me, my SWATH story, and my unsystematic fic updates. Let's see if we can get the number of reviews up to 100!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I must admit that I did hit a momentary bout of writer's block, in addition to my long hours at work. Do forgive me. **

**Snow's POV**

I was sure that I had died. I had felt the pain of death: that awful grasp on my heart, constricting until the powerful organ gave out. My eyes had taken on a new form of sight, everything once full of color melding into a terrible shade of grey. I felt the expanse of my lungs decrease even as I pushed myself to suck in more huffs of air.

But even as my senses failed and I felt my heart beat for the last time, nothing happened. My vision failed me completely, or so I thought as I was surrounded by darkness. For a time I could not hear anything and even as I tried to say something, my mouth could not form the words. It was as if someone had placed me in a darkened room—trapped me within a colder, more unforgiving version of my cell within the tower.

Was this my fate? Though I had at one point come to hate Ravenna, I had no ill will towards her or anyone else. So I believed for sure that when I died, heaven was where I belonged—it would become my new home. But surely this blackness could not be it. What happened to the realm of light and the feelings of being at peace that my mother, father and all of those stuffy priests had rambled on about? Were they all wrong?

No. They were not wrong at all. _That_ heaven is real and I believed my mother and father to be there now, happy and at ease. However, it seemed as though that heaven had no place for me. Once again I am forced to face the reality that Ravenna has won again. Not only did she plague me during my short life, but she has also gone to great lengths to ensure that I would never experience the joys of a peaceful afterlife as well.

But then the darkness began to fade, giving way to a blinding field of white. I almost rejoiced in happiness, excited that after all of these years I would finally get to see my parents once again. Yet, this was not the trip through the eternal gates as I had presumed. No, this was different and most strange. I became instantly engulfed in a swarm of images, none of which seemed familiar to me. I recognized not the people I saw nor any of the locations that they were in. the images just flew by and if I tried to focus on one, it would disappear faster only to be replaced quickly by another. It was quite frustrating, as if somehow I was transported into the turning pages of someone's book. But then the movement stopped as abruptly as it had began, focusing on one particular scene.

I did not recognize the little girl who stood before me, though she did possess familiar features and characteristics. She stared with nearly blank eyes in my direction though I knew that she could not see me. Next to her was an older woman, presumably her mother. She was wearing a cloak made out of the skin of an animal—probably a bear or some indigenous feline, her grey hair as wild as her wide eyes. She turned the small girl around so that they both saw their reflections in the mirror behind them. "Your beauty is your gift, and it is the only thing that will save you Ravenna. You must use your power wisely," she spoke eerily.

It surprised me very little that the girl before me was none other than the evil queen herself. In fact, I should have guessed it immediately by the shape of the girl's eyes and the striking color of her hair. What baffled me was that I was somehow privy to this. Was this one of Ravenna's memories? Had death allowed me to transition into her mind, to tap into her memories long past?

The older woman grabbed a bowl and filled it with a white substance, almost certainly goat's milk. Then pulling a dagger from one of the folds of her dress she cut both her index finger and Ravenna's, allowing the drops of red blood to fall into the bowl. Once satisfied that there was enough, she held the bowl up to Ravenna's lips. "Here drink drink," she practically yelled, muttering something in a language I knew not. Her voice, though it was not particularly loud, held enough volume to drown out the sudden noise originating from outside the tent. But I did hear a tiny gasp when the chanting begun, and only then did I notice a small boy nearly hidden in the corner with a terrified expression on his face.

"This is a powerful spell Ravenna, forged from the oldest of magics. It can work many wonders and fulfill many dreams and desires. But be warned Ravenna, this spell is rooted in the blood from the purest of the pure. By fairest blood the spell was done, and only by fairest blood can the spell become undone. You are not invincible my daughter."

The rumbling from outside grew, the sounds of horses galloping closer filled the air. People began to scream, some shouting orders to run while others were told to hold their ground and fight. In response, Ravenna and her family scrambled around trying to gather as many household items as they could. But they were not fast enough as soldiers flooded into their tent, grabbing at anyone that they could get their hands on. I watched just as horrified as the older woman when the soldiers dragged Ravenna and Finn away, both of whom screamed and kicked and cried for their mother.

The sight was so unbearable to witness. If this was truly Ravenna's past then I felt nothing but sorrow for her. To be ripped away from your mother's clutch by the same men who lay waste to your village and home, destroying everything and everyone in sight must have been excruciating. I too would have been broken and full of rage. The floating whispers of what one man had planned to do to Ravenna made me sick to my stomach. She was only a young girl, probably no more than twelve or thirteen years of age. No woman, evil or not, deserves that kind of torment. No one.

If I were alive then I would have spilled a few tears in mourning for the loss of Ravenna's soul. For all these years I have tried to place a reason behind her madness. I was consumed by the burning need to understand her, to fully comprehend how her heart could be so black. But now I know and I can honestly say that I do not blame her. If I were placed in the same situation then might have done the same.

Suddenly the images began to swirl again, my sight catching only glimpses of Ravenna throughout the rest of the stages of her life. I saw her as she cried herself to sleep in the corner of her chambers on her wedding night, her dressing gowns stained a gruesome red. She appeared not to be much older than she was when she was initially taken away from her mother.

I saw the day on which she discovered that she had conceived her first child. Seemingly months later she was drenched in sweat upon her bed as she strained to birth her baby, her body underdeveloped making the birthing passage almost too narrow for the child to pass through. The one of her holding her child for the first time as it lost its struggle for breath, the tiny heart failing to beat any longer, followed this image. Soon after it was replaced with that of Ravenna's first murder, her long dagger plunging into the chest of her first husband and king while he washed in his bathing chambers.

Then I too felt sorrow as I had to relive the scene of my own father's death by her hand.

Thankful was I when the swirling stopped and I seeped back into darkness. Watching all of those things, while they brought clarity, also brought with them so much pain. Deep down inside Ravenna was nothing more than a lost little girl who had been wronged. My heart ached for her though it ached even more because I knew that I had to be the one to kill her. It was my destiny to be her judge, jury and executioner and I vowed to see to it that she pay for all of her crimes, no matter how justified they might seem.

The circle of blind violence ends now.

Just then I heard the familiar voices of my friends as loud and clear as if they spoke to a conscious version of me. I could hear the voices of the dwarves as they mourned my death, chanting unconsciously that my passing was not meant to happen this way. I heard the shouts and screams of frustration from my beloved as he begged for someone to help me—to bring me back to life. It was painful to hear Logan so sad but there was nothing that I could do to end his sorrow. I hated myself and this situation even more. Who had I wronged so greatly so as to deserve a fate as horrid as this? Surely I have somehow transitioned into hell at some point in time, cursed for all eternity to hear the cries of my beloved, only to never have the means to comfort him in any way.

So lost in Logan's aches was I that I almost missed the sobs of another—of William, who sounded much closer to me than the others. It was only then that I realized that not only could my body hear those in the outside world, but I could feel them as well when they came into contact with parts of my body. I had to focus on the sensations that I was feeling and the way the points of pressure were situated in order to understand the conditions of my current state. Was William holding me ? That's what it felt like and that would explain why his sobs sounded the loudest.

"Please, please, please let this work," he cried, the pressure against my body growing more intense as he held me tighter. _Let what work?_

Then I became aware of it, the press of his lips upon my unmoving ones. I would have laughed if the action did not churn my stomach so. Did he really think that he could cure me with a kiss as if we resided in a fairytale? If I were conscious then I would have baulked at the idea, likely chucking the contents of my stomach. Though this William was real and true, his kiss reminded me still of his evil imposter and how chilled that dastardly kiss made me feel. Ravenna was walking death it seemed, pure and simple. Yet I was curious to see what would happen and so I waited…and waited…and nothing. Seconds turned into minutes and the more I waited the more gloomy I became. I had not really expected anything to happen but to limit my scope of possibilities was dim-witted at this point.

So I tried to remain optimistic as I felt the men lift my body, carrying me all the way to Duke Hammond's castle. I tried to stay hopeful as I heard many of the townspeople come to offer me their prayers of safe passage into heaven. I tried to remain levelheaded when others came to voice their disappointments in myself and what remained of their future. However, more important than anything, I tried to remain sanguine when much later I heard the quiet voice of my Huntsman, drunk but surprisingly clear.

"I once had a wife Princess. Sara was her name," said Logan, his crumbling voice breaking my heart with every word. I listened to all that he had to say, weeping over the fact that he loved her so much, not only for the reason that they were married, but because she saw something in him worth saving when he returned home from war, depressed and withdraw at having taken so many lives.

I had known for a while that there was a sadness on Logan's chest. Many nights when he believed I was not paying attention, he would gaze absent-mindedly into the flames of our campfire, his thoughts a million miles away. I knew that he thought of her. I used to be jealous of Sara because of that very reason, until I realized how silly I was behaving. There was no cause to covet something that I could never have—that connection between a man and his wife. If anything, I should have paid my respects to her when I had the chance. She was a major part of his life and it was because of her that he landed so abruptly into my life.

"But you'll be a Queen in Heaven now, and sit amongst the angels. I love you Snow," he wept unashamedly. I heard him shuffle as he prepared himself to leave. However, just before he moved away, Logan placed a chaste kiss on my lips, the gesture fleeting, and the pressure barely noticeable.

But it was enough.

"For I have seen what she sees. I know what she knows. I can kill her. And I would rather die today than to live another day of this death. And who will ride with me? Who will be my brother," I screamed, reveling in the euphoric feeling of being heard once more. Though I had only been 'dead' for four days, it was still four days too long. Evidently my people felt the same as they shouted their approval, their hopes once again reinstated.

I smiled, delighted that I had mustered the courage to finally accept my role in this war. I was the rightful heir to the throne and once I defeated Ravenna, I would become the rightful Queen. It was about time that I started acting as such.

I shook hands, gave hugs, and accepted kisses from all of those who approached me. Some came forth to ask me how I escaped death, while others merely wanted to get a good look at me just to make sure that I was real. I welcomed them all just the same though deep down there was one person who I searched for anxiously. I knew that he was still here. I was sure that he wouldn't desert me, not when I needed him most. And I was correct for when the throng departed, I spotted him across the way, his eyes trained on my form unblinking. I thought nothing as I walked to him, my bare feet slapping against the cold cobblestone in my haste. Logan moved just as quickly, both of us desperate in our need to be in each other's presence once again. He hesitated though when there was only a feet of space remaining between us, his hand reluctantly reaching forward to brush against me. I wanted to cry that I had hurt him so, to the point where he could not differentiate between my flesh and blood body, and a vision of me. I tried to keep still, to let him come to me so that he could process that it was really I who stood before him, but my endurance ran out. I rushed forward the remaining distance, wrapping my arms around his neck. Logan went rigid instantly, his arms dormant by his sides. Despair wracked throughout my limbs, my instinct to flee from this horrid nightmare flaring up. I was about to do just that when at long last Logan returned my embrace, his arms nearly squeezing the life from me. Before I knew it, I was moving, Logan leading me in a direction away from the crowd.

I remained silent as I let Logan pull me along, following him without hesitation as we entered the tent that he slept in. It was a small space, containing within it a few of the Huntsman's axes which were scattered over the floor and a pile of animal pelts in the tent's center. As soon as we were through, Logan pulled the tent flap closed, securing it tightly so that no one could enter. Then he faced me, perplexity engraved in his features.

"How is this possible," he questioned, flailing his arms. "I watched you die Snow. For God's sake I watch you die," his voice full of frustration.

"It is true that you witnessed me die—you saw a part of me die. But fear not my love, and take comfort in the fact that it is through you that I was reborn, stronger and more determined than ever." I stepped closer to him, placing my flat palm against the bare part of his chest. The beat of his heart was so rapid and full of strength that I was sure it would leap free from chest.

"I remember a story once told to me as a very young girl. The story was that of a maiden who was cursed by an evil sorceress doomed to remain forever suspended between the realm of the living and the dead. Neither truly alive nor completely deceased no one knew how to heal her, not even the Prince with whom she had known all her life. In complete distress, the Prince would travel everyday just to see her, each day bringing with him a different healer from faraway lands. But nothing sufficed and the Prince grew weary to the point in which he gave up hope entirely. However, on one fateful night a woman came to the clever Prince in a dream. It was the Princess you see, and she had come to tell him the way in which he could save her, and what he would need to do. So the brave Prince, who had loved the Princess for as long as he could recall, snuck into the castle late the next night. He effortlessly managed to bypass all of the palace guards who secured the door to the Princess's room. Naturally, the Prince was skeptical, knowing that there was a huge chance that his mind was deceiving him. Nevertheless when he stood over the Princess's still body so enraptured by her beauty, he knew that his dream was no trick. This woman had found a way to communicate with him, choosing him over all the other Princes and noble men who could have rescued her just the same. Of course, he did he know that just as he loved her, the Princess returned his affections. He did as his was instructed nonetheless, placing upon her full red lips a kiss so earth-shattering that life itself literally poured into her, filling her lungs, urging her heart to beat once more," I said. My eyes, though they teared up, never left that of Logan's.

"Snow," he began, his voice think with emotion, "Everyone knows of that story. Tis one of the tales told to children—one of the original Celtic fairytales. It means nothing, just a few clever words strung together to form a story meant to put babes to sleep."

I frowned, shaking my head furiously. "No, no my love don't you see? We have lived this tale: my being here proves it."

"I felt it somehow when William kissed me. Though it was as normal as anything, it was not right. His kiss was a simple press of flesh upon flesh, nothing more," I said reassuringly when I noticed Logan's features darken.

"But I heard of your sorrows Logan, when you spoke of your departed wife. I heard you speak of the love you had for her, how much adoration you have for her because she saved you from the corruption of the world and from the anger you held so near to your heart. Yet, I also heard you speak of the love that you have for me—how it took you by surprise that there could still be room in your heart to love another."

I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. My Huntsman embraced me tightly, his security more ensured than one thousand soldiers. "And when I felt your lips upon mine, your tears bathing my face—cleansing it—I came alive Logan. I came alive, do you not see? You brought me back, do you not see?"

My Logan shook his head though he could not contain his chuckle. It took only mere moments before I joined him, our laughter filling the entire tent. I admit that what I said sounded rather silly when voiced aloud. I mean here I stood in the arms of my beloved after having looked death in the face and all that I could babble on about was a tale I heard as a young girl. For sure Logan would think me insane had he not known me. Ha! He probably still thinks me insane.

"What I do know Snow, is that I almost lost you and in the process I would have lost myself as well."Logan held me closer, brushing my long black locks of hair off my shoulder. He pressed his face in the crook of my neck, the stubble from his beard scraping against my pale skin in a delicious way.

"But never again will I allow that to happen," he grumbled, pulling back to stare me in the eye. "Because you're mine."

The baritone of his voice sent sparks down my spine, the heat travelling directly to my core.

Logan was like fire the way he burned me with his touch. Yet, I yearned to feel more of him, clawing at his shirt, ripping it open and sliding the offending garment off his shoulders and onto the floor. I pressed more of my body against his, the contact of his skin on mine urging me forth though I admit that I had no idea as to what to do next. I knew the practice of rutting; the mechanisms behind it such as what goes where and the likes. But I was clueless at _how_ to please a man. I so desperately wanted to please Logan—to show him that I am indeed a woman who can adhere to his needs, and not a girl who fumbles her way blindly through sex.

"You think too much Princess," he whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. My worriment must have been evident on my face and I was ashamed that Logan had to see me so nervous. In the end, he took no real notice of it, coaxing me backwards onto the pile of furs, his hand on the small of my back as he lowered me gently. He lavished my neck and face with kisses, his lips trailing down to my collarbone before they stopped by the barrier of my dress. I groaned in irritation when he halted his sweet torture, afraid that my state of full dress somehow quelled his passions. But Logan only pulled back slightly, fumbling for something by his lower leg. It was only when I took notice of the dagger, the blade three inches in length that I came to full understanding of why he stopped. My dress did not halt his desires: it was just simply in the way. I inhaled when he grabbed the edge of my dress near the dip between my breasts and began to cut, the blade slicing through the delicate fabric as easily as a hot knife to butter. Still, Logan was careful in his ministrations, his blade never once nicking my skin.

I moaned as he descended, licking and biting every part of my exposed flesh. I gasped when his lips closed over my right nipple, sucking the hardening bud until it pebbled in his mouth. He did the same to the next one and I cried out in pleasure, my hands grasping at his shoulders for purchase. Logan prolonged the assault for quite some time, neither relenting when I begged him to stop or when I pushed at him. I did not truly wish for him to cease his attentions, but his delicious torment left me extremely sensitive yet yearning for more.

Much more.

My Huntsman chuckled, finally releasing the dark red nub from its imprisonment between his lips. He continued further south, tossing the dagger aside in favor of ripping open my dress impatiently. It thrilled me to see him so animalistic in his actions and even more so to know that it was his desire for _me_ that caused him to behave in that way.

However I was confused as to why, in his haste, he did not choose to disrobe himself. Instead he descended even further, tearing my dress completely apart. The cool air that brushed the entire length of my body was enough to remind me that never before has anyone seen me in such a state of undress. It was quite an exhilarating feeling to have Logan see me in all my glory, just as much as it was slightly embarrassing. Naturally I could not help the blush that covered the expanse of my body like a wildfire , from my neck down to the tips of my toes.

His gaze was so intense that I tried to shield my body from his sight, covering my delicate areas with my hands. I do not know what I did so, because this was my beloved who crouched above me. My body was meant and made for his eyes and his eyes alone. But the hunger in his look—the look of a pure predator— still made me feel like prey. And he was going in for the kill.

Logan smiled at me as he brushed my hands away, his own coming to rest on my closed thighs. Lightly he rubbed them, coaxing them to open for him, waiting patiently for me to adjust to the situation. He succeeded some minutes later, when I was most comfortable.

Seizing each thigh in his giant hands he pulled them apart and up so that the tops of my knees grazed my sides. I squirmed a bit, not used to being this exposed. I can only imagine the sight of me, my nether lips framed by soft curls the same color as the hair on my head. Through Logan's eyes did I appear wanton, almost that of a harlot, because of how open I was for him, my arousal evident and glistening in the low lighting? He held my gaze for a second as if he heard what I had said. Perhaps I said that aloud, I am not sure. But he said nothing. I took his silence for acceptance.

Soon I was reassured when he settled himself between my legs, immediately taking action. I moaned in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy when I felt his tongue on my drenched sex, teasing my lips. He lapped at me slowly at first, increasing his speed the more I cried out. The sensations increased in intensity with every swipe to my pleasure button. I never knew that bliss could take a form such as this. In fact before now, I was sure that it was men who felt true delight when it came to copulating and that women's enjoyment came from their willingness to please. I threw my head back, my back arching nearly a foot off the ground when Logan focused all of his attention on my pleasure button. He had to hold me down harder when I thrashed about, chanting his name as if it were the only word I knew.

"Logan…oh god Logan," I said, my fingers threading through the dark brown waves of his hair.

He hummed around my swollen core, the vibrations enough to send me toppling head first over the edge. I climaxed then, screaming my beloved's name without a care in the world. Logan lapped at my juices though some still coated his lips and chin. I twitched and groaned, the stubble of his beard grating against the sensitive skin. When he finally pulled away, I was reduced to nothing more than a pile of mush, my legs dropping to the ground after he released them. He made sure to hold my gaze as he licked his lips, enjoying the rest of my essence. His hands meanwhile wrestled with the lacing that held his trousers together, freeing himself within seconds. Logan panted and groaned as he stroked himself to completion, grunting random expletives as his essence spilled forth, coating my swollen sex with the thick hot white streams of his seed.

He pulled away once spent, falling to my left so that he did not crush me under his weight. I scooted forth once he was settled, his arm instantly wrapping around my lithe frame. I felt boneless yet satiated as I curled into his embrace, a grin etched into my face. "You will always be my prince," I whispered, two seconds away from passing out completely. "My Huntsman, my Prince."

**Please Review**

All good things must unfortunately come to an end. As such, there is only one chapter left to go before My Huntsman, My Prince ends. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you all will continue to enjoy my work in the future.

Also, please please please take two seconds to answer the poll I have up on my profile page. It would really help me out, thanks. :-)


End file.
